Perdidos
by Ines Potter
Summary: Ela perdeu-se no caminho da vida  ... , ele tomou uma decisão que o fez ficar mais sozinho.  Ambos estão perdidos, a felicidade escapou-lhes por entre os dedos. E, sobretudo perderam-se um do outro. Será que se vão reencontrar?
1. Capítulo I

_**N/A:** NOVA FIIIIC. Eu estou a ter dificuldades em continuar a escrever "Upside Down" porque o meu querido computador portátil decidiu-se a apagar tudo o que eu já tinha escrito, de modo que vou ter de começar novamente... Contudo já tinha começado a escrever esta nova fic, e decidi postá-la!_

_É sobre HP, geração dos marotos e de Universo Alternativo, por isso não há magia/feiticeiros/criaturas mágicas._

_Boa leitura :')_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdidos<strong>_

_by Inês Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

A insegurança que a impedia de amar por completo aquele rapaz desvaneceu-se à medida que ele a abraçava e lhe afagava a cara, depositando um leve beijo na sua testa. Agora não importava que ele fosse um jogador de futebol famoso e ela apenas uma rapariga normal, não importava que ela fosse apenas a melhor amiga dele porque já não era só isso. Os medos desapareceram, e, naquele momento, nada mais importava senão ela e ele. Não havia barreiras, obstáculos ou caminhos acidentados para aquele amor puro, simples e verdadeiro. Haver até havia, mas eles não se importaram, ou então, no auge da sua felicidade não notaram sequer os problemas que aquela relação iria colocar.

Eram felizes, dependiam um do outro e nada os iria separar.

Os seus lábios juntaram-se em harmonia, num beijo de saudade e de necessidade, repleto de amor e carinho. E, no segundo em que os lábios se separaram, ele abraçou-a e, contra o seu ombro, murmurou:

-Amo-te.

Ela não hesitou e completou aquele momento mais que perfeito:

-Eu amo-te mais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Espero que tenham gostado... Primeiro capítulo muito pequeno mas era só mesmo para começar... Bom, e agora gostaria de pedir REVIEWS? Demora apenas 3 minutos... Por favor *-*_

Beijinhos,

Inês.


	2. Capítulo II

_N/A: Não há reviews._

_Portanto, boa leituraaa :b_

* * *

><p><strong>Perdidos<strong>

_by Inês Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Passaram cinco anos desde que ela resolvera entregar-lhe o seu coração. Cinco longos e duros anos. As vidas de ambos deram reviravoltas inesperadas que implicaram decisões. Decisões essas, que, de uma maneira ou de outra, mudaram o caminho de cada um.

Lily pensava exactamente no acontecimento que lhe trocara as voltas há cinco anos. Ela não acreditava, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. E, ao aperceber-se a pensar nisso, repreendeu-se mentalmente.

-Lily, está tudo bem? – perguntou uma voz, quebrando o raciocínio da rapariga.

-Sim, Lene, está tudo bem. – respondeu ela, olhando de relance para uma rapariga de cabelo escuro e olhos azuis, que distraidamente passava os canais de televisão numa tentativa desperdiçada de encontrar algo para fazer.

-Pois não é o que parece. – respondeu a outra, suspirando depois de desligar a televisão. Ela sabia muito bem quais eram os pensamentos que assombravam a cabeça da melhor amiga mas este era um assunto proibido lá em casa.

Lily levantou os olhos para Lene, presenteando-a com um olhar de indignação.

-Lily, por favor, não finjas que não se passa nada. Eu conheço-te bem e não te quero ver assim. – disse ela, ao mesmo tempo que se levantava e se sentava no braço do sofá onde estava Lily. – Já passou tanto tempo… Não achas que está na altura de ultrapassares isso?

-Mas eu… - começou a outra, sendo interrompida por Lene.

-Nada de mas. Tens vinte e um anos, Lily! Tens de começar a aproveitar a vida, por isso hoje vamos à festa da Mary.

-Lene, não estou com disposição… Hoje não me apetece. – retorquiu Lily, tentando, em vão, convencer a amiga.

-E a mim não me apetece ver-te fechada em casa a afundar, tal como o Titanic, por isso levanta-te e veste-te, que nós vamos às compras.

Lily fez menção de ficar sentada no mesmo lugar mas Lene agarrou-lhe a mão, puxou-a para o quarto e obrigou-a a vestir-se.

-Realmente Lily, és tão cabeça dura! Poderias, por acaso, ser capaz de colaborar? Dava menos trabalho!

-Pronto, tudo bem, ganhaste. Mas para que conste, não foi de livre vontade.

Lene ficou radiante e abraçou Lily, que mudou a sua cara de aborrecimento para um sorriso incerto.

Daí a meia hora saíram as duas de casa e sentaram-se no carro de Lily. Era um volvo prateado, prenda dos seus pais quando terminou a faculdade com as suas notas brilhantes.

Contudo, quem se sentou no banco do condutor foi Lene. Lily tinha tido um acidente de carro alguns anos atrás e continuava com medo de que isso pudesse acontecer novamente. Lene contestava o medo de Lily, e queria fazê-la ultrapassá-lo. Porém, as suas tentativas ainda não tinham sido bem sucedidas.

A viagem para o tal centro comercial demorou apenas dez minutos que decorreram calmamente. Assim que chegaram, uma Lene stressada pela falta de tempo (porque apenas faltavam 5 horas para a festa) puxou Lily para todas as lojas que conseguiu.

Saíram duas horas mais tarde, cada uma com um vestido, uns sapatos e uma bolsa a condizer. Sempre numa correria, chegaram a casa e arranjaram-se para a festa.

O vestido de Lily era um cai-cai verde que realçava os seus olhos verdes e contrastava com o seu cabelo ruivo. Os sapatos e a bolsa eram prateados. Lene levava um vestido azul com umas mangas curtas em balão que chegava um pouco acima dos joelhos. Os sapatos e a bolsa eram brancos.

Depois de terminarem os penteados e a maquilhagem, puseram-se no carro (novamente com Lene a guiar) e dirigiram-se para a mansão dos MacDonald, onde vivia a amiga delas, Mary.

Naquela festa estariam também Remus Lupin, quase namorado de Mary e melhor amigo de Lily e Frank Longbottom, outro amigo delas que vinha acompanhado pela sua namorada, Alice Prewett.

Lily e Lene foram recebidas à entrada por Mary, que as abraçou, dizendo que estava com imensas saudades delas. Levou-as até Remus, Frank e Alice, que já tinham chegado e começaram as conversas entre o grupo de amigos, apesar de Mary desaparecer de vez em quando para falar com os outros convidados.

E assim, ao longo da noite, o clima na casa dos MacDonald foi-se tornando mais amigável e caloroso, e até Lily teve de reconhecer que estava a ser divertido, pelo menos muito mais do que ficar em casa.

-Sabem aquela rapariga, a Truscott? – perguntou Alice, a certa altura.

-O que é que tem? – interrogou Lily, com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Lá vai começar ela com as coscuvilhices, não é Al? És pior que as velhotas lá da rua. – comentou Frank, ao que todos riram.

Alice deitou-lhe a língua de fora, mas continuou com o seu discurso.

-Dizem que ela está grávida! Mas só tem quinze anos, e, ainda por cima acho que decidiu ter o bebé. Eu fiquei em choque. – comentou ela.

-Sabes, acho que é um acto de muita coragem, uma rapariga tão nova assumir o seu filho e querer ficar com ele. – disse Remus.

-Eu concordo com o Rem, nem toda a gente faria o mesmo. Aliás, a maior parte das pessoas abortaria e renunciaria à criança. – disse Lily.

-Desculpem interromper. – disse Mary, chegando perto de nós. – Quero-vos apresentar este rapaz. Chama-se Sirius Black e é um amigo de infância que voltou agora do Canadá. – continuou, olhando para um rapaz que estava ao seu lado. Era alto, bonito, tinha cabelo preto e olhos azuis. – Ele era jogador de uma equipa de futebol da 1ªdivisão de Toronto, mas foi transferido para Londres.

Lily sentiu um aperto no coração assim que Mary acabou de falar. Era impressionante como até há algum tempo ela era uma fã incondicional de futebol, sendo que até fazia parte da claque de apoio na escola e agora, de cada vez que falavam naquele desporto sentia-se enjoada.

Lily nem esperou para ouvir o resto da apresentação, levantou-se e correu para o jardim, ao mesmo tempo que limpava com as costas das mãos as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Mesmo assim, antes de desaparecer do salão conseguiu ouvir o tal rapaz a perguntar "A culpa foi minha? Disse alguma coisa de mal?".

Lily conhecia bem os jardins da casa de Mary pois metade da sua infância tinha sido passada lá, a brincar com as amigas de modo que, foi com a maior das facilidades que ela passou pelo labirinto, pelos canteiros de flores e se sentou sob as raízes de uma árvore enquanto se tentava recompor. Ela tinha de se tornar mais forte, tinha de, uma vez por todas ultrapassar aquele muro, aquele obstáculo que não a deixava continuar viver. Tinha de se libertar das correntes do passado.

Ela gostava muito daquele sítio, era um lugar que desde pequena a cativara pela sua beleza. Quando se sentia só, quando precisava de pensar, sentava-se entre as cortinas de folhas do salgueiro chorão e, na maior parte das vezes descobriam-na horas mais tarde quando esta já se encontrava a dormir no chão de relva macia.

Mas desta vez não seria assim. Lily estava demasiado perturbada para conseguir adormecer. As lágrimas continuavam a descer pelo seu rosto mesmo ela estando a fazer um esforço enorme para que isso não acontecesse. A certa altura desistiu, levou a cabeça aos joelhos e abraçou as pernas, esperando ficar mais calma.

Ela planeava contar até dez e sair dali para ir caminhando para a mansão quando de repente alguém se sentou ao lado dela.

-Sabes, aposto que és bem mais bonita se estiveres a rir! – disse um rapaz que ela não conhecia de lado nenhum.

-Eu não sou bonita. – respondeu Lily, com a voz ainda embargada do choro.

-És sim, és a rapariga mais bonita que já vi em toda a minha vida. Mas pára de chorar… por favor… por mim? – pediu, enquanto lhe limpava as lágrimas com o dedo indicador.

-Eu nem te conheço… - comentou ela, enquanto um sorriso involuntário lhe nasceu na cara.

-E eu também não te conheço, mas vi-te sozinha e não me parecias estar bem, por isso aqui estou! – exclamou ele enquanto levantava os braços no ar como se fosse um herói de banda desenhada ou algo parecido.

-Tu és maluco… - disse ela, com um sorriso, enquanto olhava para ele.

-Sou maluco? Quer dizer, eu venho aqui com a melhor das intenções para salvar uma dama que se encontrava em apuros e é isto tudo o que eu recebo? A dama a dizer-me que sou maluco? E o meu beijo? Os heróis recebem sempre beijos mas parece que… - resmungou o rapaz, sendo interrompido por Lily, que lhe deu uma belinha no braço.

Ele fingiu uma expressão de dor e deu um gritinho demasiado agudo para um rapaz, o que fez Lily rir novamente.

-Não me deixaste acabar, idiota. – ele lançou-lhe um olhar indignado e ela deitou-lhe a língua de fora. – Eu estava a dizer que és maluco mas que foste um querido.

-Ah, assim já me parece justo! – comentou ele, enquanto se aproximava dela.

Um toque de telemóvel ouviu-se, fazendo tanto Lily como o rapaz darem um pulo com o susto.

-Desculpa, tenho de atender. – ela fez sinal que sim com a cabeça e ele atendeu o telemóvel. – Ah, és tu!... Sim, eu não me fui embora… No jardim…Ninguém, ninguém. – disse, enquanto lhe piscava o olho. – Sim, eu vou já para aí… Até já, até já. – desligou a chamada e voltou a guardar o aparelho no bolso. – Tenho de voltar lá para dentro… - disse ele, como se estivesse aborrecido. – Vens?

-Não, eu vou ficar aqui mais um bocadinho. – respondeu Lily.

-Então eu vou andando… - disse.

Lily ficou a observar o rapaz a afastar-se quando de repente se lembrou de uma coisa muito importante.

-ESPERA! – gritou, enquanto se levantava e apressava o passo para chegar até ele. – Esqueci-me de uma coisa. – Chegou ainda mais perto dele e depositou um beijo na sua bochecha. – Os heróis recebem sempre um beijo. – comentou, repetindo o que ele tinha dito. Não dando tempo de ele reagir, voltou para trás e sentou-se novamente na relva, debaixo do salgueiro a ver o rapaz ir embora. Quando o candeeiro o iluminou, ela pode ver que ele era alto e que tinha o cabelo loiro.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Gostaram?_

_Tenho já o próximo capítulo prontinho, só não sei ainda quando devo postar. Próxima semana, depois dos exames acabarem, de certeza._

_Entretanto..._

_Reviews?_

_Beijinhos, queridos 3_


	3. Capítulo III

_N/A:_

_Respondendo ao review:_

_-Zix Black: Ainda bem que gostaste =). Sim, eu sou de Portugal, dá para reparar pela forma de escrever não é? xD __Acho que a tua pergunta vai ficar mais clarificada neste capítulo, aqui descobrem-se certas coisas... Não posso dizer mais que isso... Claro, faz parte do mistério ahah. __Muito obrigada pelo review *-* beijinhoos_

**BOA LEITURAAAA =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Perdidos<strong>

_by Inês Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Quando finalmente ganhou coragem suficiente para enfrentar o mundo, e, especialmente para enfrentar o seu grupo de amigos, Lily levantou-se e foi andando devagarinho para o salão, onde, dada a música de fundo que se fazia ouvir, provavelmente a festa continuava.

Lily caminhava distraidamente, olhando para a lua cheia que brilhava no meio do céu quando chegou à parte de baixo das escadas que iam dar ao salão. Começou a subir e quando chegou à entrada, alguém se atirou para cima dela a abraçá-la. Como Lily ainda não tinha atingido o seu ponto de equilíbrio, caiu para trás, levando consigo a outra pessoa e aterrando no patamar da última escada.

-Mas que raio… - resmungou, enquanto tentava ver quem era o ser brilhante que estava caído em cima dela.

-Lily! – gritou a pessoa aos seus ouvidos. Ela reconheceu a voz de Mary. Revirou os olhos.

-Mary… Porque é que te mandaste para cima de mim? – perguntou.

-Estava preocupadíssima contigo! Não ouviste dizer que têm havido assaltos a casas e a lojas durante a noite? Eu sabia lá para onde é que tinhas ido! – disse Mary.

-Eu só fui passear ao jardim, Mary. Precisava de ordenar as ideias. – respondeu Lily.

-Eu disse que tu estavas bem e que voltavas quando estivesses preparada. – disse Lene. Lily olhou para cima e só nesse momento reparou que estava toda a gente a olhar para ela e Mary, que ainda se encontravam no chão. Apenas alguns segundos depois o rapaz que Mary lhes apresentara antes dela fugir estendeu-lhe uma mão.

-Sirius Black, muito prazer. – disse ele depois de a ajudar a levantar.

-Humm… Importas-te? – perguntou ela, olhando para a mão que ele ainda segurava firmemente.

-Claro! – respondeu.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

-Desculpa, percebeste-me mal. Claro que não me importo. – continuou, com um sorriso envergonhado.

-Ei Lily, já ganhaste! Nunca vi ninguém pôr o Six envergonhado! És a maior! – comentou Mary, fazendo os outros rir e pondo Sirius e Lily ainda mais corados.

Continuaram a dizer gracinhas e a rir do embaraço de Lily, até que esta os lembrou de que estava frio e era melhor ir lá para dentro, de certa forma para se conseguir escapar e ver se eles mudavam de assunto. Começaram então a entrar, mas ela ficou para trás e Sirius, por coincidência também.

-Há bocado… Não sei o que fiz, mas peço desculpa. Ficaste mal. – disse ele.

-Não faz mal. É só que às vezes parece que fico vulnerável e qualquer coisa consegue deitar-me abaixo. – respondeu Lily.

-Pois, acho que nunca passei por isso…

-Então nem sabes a sorte que tens, Sirius.

-Mas já estás melhor? – perguntou ele.

-Sim, estou. Só precisava de estar um bocado sozinha. Vamos entrando? Estou mesmo a morrer de frio… - disse ela, depois de ter reparado que já toda a gente tinha entrado e apenas ela e ele estavam lá fora, parados, a conversar.

-Sim, os outros já devem estar a pensar coisas obscenas. – comentou ele, enquanto sorria, como se estivesse a tentar gozar com ela.

-Sirius Black! – resmungou ela, parando depois para pensar. - Qual é o teu nome todo? – perguntou.

-Porque é que queres saber? – respondeu ele, enquanto franzia a sobrancelha, não percebendo o rumo da conversa.

-Porque sim, diz lá! Por favor… - pediu Lily.

-Chamo-me Sirius Orion Black. – disse ele.

-Sirius Orion Black, não sejas um idiota! – refilou ela, enquanto lhe deitava a língua de fora como se fosse uma criança a fazer uma birra.

-Tudo bem, já não está cá quem falou. Coitadinha da menina, não aceita uma piadinha… - continuou, fazendo troça dela.

-Oh, pára lá com isso… Olha que eu vou fazer queixinhas, Six.

-Pronto, pronto. Eu paro… Não íamos entrar?

-Isso mesmo. Obrigada. – respondeu Lily, entrando de seguida no salão. Depois de avistar os seus amigos correu e juntou-se a eles, sendo seguida por Sirius.

O resto da noite passou extremamente rápido. Lily dançou até não conseguir mais e o seu par ia alternando entre Frank, Remus e Sirius. Depois de se cansar foi sentar-se com Lene nuns sofás encostados à parede, já afastados da pista de dança mas com vista para ela e ficaram a discutir quais eram os rapazes mais bonitos que se encontravam na festa.

-Olha, aquele ali, o de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes… É bem bonito, Lily. Podias aproveitar! – comentou Lene.

-Lene, não vou escolher ninguém assim. É ridículo. Eu tenho de gostar do rapaz, senão não serve de nada.

-Mas podes escolher assim, depois conhece-lo e acabas por gostar dele. Não te parece bem? – perguntou ela.

-Sinceramente não. – respondeu Lily. Depois de ponderar um bocado continuou. – Tu também estás solteira! Que me dizes do Sirius Black?

-Quem?

-O amigo da Mary, Lene. Por amor de Deus, estiveste mais de uma hora com ele e ainda não sabes o seu nome?

-Não posso decorar logo o nome de toda a gente, não sou uma máquina! Mas de qualquer forma, não me parece. Começámos logo a discutir. É mesmo teimoso. E arrogante. Acha que é o maior só porque já jogou futebol, como se isso fizesse dele uma melhor pessoa. É quem nem isso faz. Ser jogador de futebol faz dele pior pessoa, isso sim. – resmungou ela.

-Eh lá, gostaste mesmo dele… Não estás a ser demasiado mazinha? Nem tiveste tempo de o conhecer bem, quero dizer, não tiveste tempo de o conhecer!

-Sei o que digo. Se estivesse mais de um dia com aquela abécula era capaz de o esganar. – disse Lene, fazendo Lily rir. – E aquele ali ao fundo? – continuou ela.

-Qual? – perguntou Lily.

-O loiro. Ele está de costas, agora.

Lily olhou para o lado oposto do salão e reconheceu-o. O rapaz que tinha estado com ela lá fora no jardim era o mesmo de quem Lene estava a falar. Ela ficou sem palavras durante algum tempo, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

-Sabes quem é esse rapaz?

-O loiro? – Lily acenou com a cabeça. – Se ele se virasse para aqui era mais fácil… Espera, espera. Acho que é o Will. – disse ela.

O rapaz virou-se, olhou fixamente para Lily e depois acenou-lhe enquanto sorria. Lily retribuiu o sorriso.

-O que é que se passa? – perguntou Lene, enquanto olhava para Will e depois para Lily. – Já o conheces? Oh Lily, diz lá, estou a sentir-me posta de fora…

-Ele esteve comigo à bocado no jardim. Fez-me rir. – sussurou ela, baixinho.

-Oh, então já temos pretendente, não é preciso andar à procura…

-Lene, pára com isso. Ele foi querido mas eu não o conheço de lado nenhum.

-Passas a conhecer! Aposto cinco dólares em como vais namorar com ele. – continuou Lene.

-E eu aposto cinco dólares em como tu e o Sirius ainda vão ter alguma coisa…

-Lily, Lily, vais perder e nem vais saber como é que isso aconteceu.

-Lene, eu nunca perco uma aposta.

-Isso é o que vamos ver.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Oláááá!_

_Fiquei muito contente pelo review, valew._

_E aqui está mais um capítulo, o próximo já está escrito, também. Depois posto xD_

_Gostaram?_

_Podem mandar reviews? *-*_

_Beijinhos, queridos 3_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**N/A:** Olááá a todos (as)!_

_Desculpem pela demora x)_

_Respondendo aos reviews:_

_-Zix Black: Ahaha, Lily disse que nunca perde uma aposta mas há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo, certo? Mas provavelmente irá mesmo acontecer alguma coisa com a Lene e o Six, eles são tão fofiis *-* ! Aww, ainda bem que gostaste, fiquei mesmo contente por dizeres isso! Huum, isso é mistériooo, maaaas... talvez xD Mil obrigadas pelo review, espero que gostes deste capítulo! Beijinhos 3_

_-Harumi Evans Potter: Olá =) A sério? Somos assim tão parecidas? =O. Sim, dá para perceber, na realidade até acho uma gira a forma como vocês escrevem x)! Ahh, mas eu sou mais velha muahahah! Eu também amo HP, mas, sinceramente já nem sei qual foi a primeira fic que li o.o, e amo J/L desde o sexto livro, quando comecei ler sobre eles. Eu amo COLDPLAY, também! Hoje vou a um concerto deles que supostamente tinha esgotado =B Que felicidade! xD Sério? Achei que era a única pessoa com essa ideia idiota xD. Nãnão, o James é meu ahahah! Meuzinho :b Podes crer, e óptimo conhecer alguém com os mesmos gostos que eu. Aww, ainda bem que gostaste, claro que continuo! Obrigada pelo review =) Beijinhos 3_

Aqui está o próximo capítulo! E boa leitura =P

* * *

><p><strong>Perdidos<strong>

_por Inês Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

A noite passou rapidamente. Ou melhor, passou rapidamente para Lily. Depois da aposta que fizera com Lene e depois dos protestos de Sirius (porque queria continuar a dançar com ela), Lily retirou-se sorrateiramente da pista de dança e foi sentar-se num dos sofás que ladeavam a pista de dança. A promessa que fizera a Sirius era de que ia descansar um bocadinho porque lhe doíam os pés. Contudo, vendo que Lily nunca mais voltava, Sirius foi à sua procura, encontrando-a depois, no tal sofá, deitada, a sorrir docemente e com os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo tecido enquanto respirava profundamente.

Uma hora depois, o grupo de amigos decidiu que já era tarde e seria melhor irem-se embora, já que no dia seguinte haveria aulas. Ninguém quis acordar Lily por duas razões: primeiro, porque parecia um anjo a dormir, e segundo, porque seria capaz de os matar a todos se o fizessem. Acabou por ser Remus que a levou ao colo até ao carro dela. Quase não houve despedidas, o sono começava a pesar demasiado e era óbvio que a única coisa que era necessário naquela altura seria uma cama.

Lily acordou no dia seguinte cheia de dores de cabeça, não da ressaca, porque de facto ela não tinha bebido quase nada, mas sim das poucas horas que havia dormido, apesar destas terem sido mais do que as que os outros dormiram.

Arrastou-se até ao armário em que guardavam os medicamentos, na casa de banho e acabou por tomar um _ben-u-ron_. Depois, foi até ao quarto de Lene, puxou-lhe os lençóis para cima e abriu as portadas da janela, fazendo a luz inundar o quarto. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e estava a começar a tomar o pequeno-almoço quando reparou que Lene estava a demorar demasiado tempo. Voltou a abrir a porta do quarto dela e viu-a ainda refastelada na cama, com os olhos fechados e os cabelos pretos espalhados pela almofada.

-Lene? – chamou ela. – Lene? – e, vendo que assim não iria conseguir acordá-la, foi novamente até à casa de banho, pegou num copo com água e entornou-o em cima da cara da melhor amiga, que nesse mesmo momento deu um pulo da cama, pondo-se logo de pé como se tivesse levado um choque eléctrico.

-LILY! – gritou Lene, ainda a cuspir água e a esfregar os olhos. – Importas-te de me explicar qual foi a ideia?

Lily encolheu os ombros e respondeu:

-Acordar-te! Se não te despachares chegamos atrasadas à faculdade. E se isso acontece novamente, a professora McGonagall não nos deixa a entrar, lembras-te?

Foi o suficiente para que Lene esquecesse rapidamente o copo de água e corresse para a casa de banho. Ninguém queria ouvir os gritos da professora logo ao primeiro tempo da manhã…

De facto, mesmo lutando contra o tempo, não iriam conseguir chegar a horas à primeira aula, pensou Lily, enquanto Lene guiava pelas ruas de Londres. Já tinha tocado pelo menos há 10 minutos quando Lily e Lene chegaram à faculdade e, correndo como se estivessem a fazer uma prova de atletismo, percorreram metade dos edifícios até chegarem àquele em que tinham aulas. Assim que se encontraram diante da sala, Lene abriu a porta e entraram as duas, esbaforidas.

-Lílian e Marlene, atrasadas novamente. – disse McGonagall. Lene revirou os olhos ao ouvir o seu nome completo. - Porque é que eu não me admiro? E ainda por cima a fazer caretas? Até parece que não sabem que eu tenho razão! Eu já as tinha avisado, desta vez ficam lá fora. – resmungou a professora, depois de lhes lançar um olhar irritado, por lhe terem interrompido a aula.

Acabaram por sair da sala de aula e sentaram-se num banco de pedra, no jardim do campus.

-Se eu soubesse tinha ficado a dormir. – comentou Lene. – Desta vez, a McGonagall não foi nada justa. Ela sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de Marlene, mas insiste em chamar-me assim e depois ainda refila se eu reviro os olhos! Que ridículo! Agora perdemos a aula…

-Ainda por cima eram revisões para o teste da próxima semana. Estamos completamente lixadas. Não percebo nada de Química! – disse Lily.

-Ah, não podemos esquecer-nos de pedir ao Remus para nos ajudar, ele percebe isto tudo… É a nossa sorte.

-Podes crer. – concordou Lily, suspirando ao fechar os olhos e encostando-se para trás. – Estou mesmo cansada. Eu disse que era má ideia ir ontem à festa.

-Cala-te, Lily. – Lily abriu os olhos rapidamente e lançou a Lene um olhar indignado. A outra encolheu os ombros. - Não te divertiste, foi?

-É claro que sim, mas…

-Mas o quê? Até conheceste um rapaz interessante e giro, acho que não te podes queixar de nada. Não sei o que seria de ti se não fosse eu… - comentou Lene, sorrindo.

-Acho que sem ti, seria muito melhor pessoa. – comentou Lily, provocando a amiga. – Ao menos não chegava atrasada às aulas…

-Sim, mas a tua vida também não teria piada nenhuma, admite!

-Não vou admitir uma coisa que não é verdade! – Lily deitou a língua de fora a Lene.

Lene inclinou-se para o lado e começou a fazer cócegas a Lily, que não se conseguiu controlar e acabou por rebolar do banco e cair sentada no chão.

-Que dizias? – perguntou novamente Lene, enquanto franzia a sobrancelha.

-Que… não… vou adm… admitir… uma coisa… que não é verdade! – disse Lily, enquanto tentava respirar e afastar Lene, que ainda lhe fazia cócegas.

-Não acredito que aches mesmo isso. – Lene suspirou e, levando as suas coisas, afastou-se de Lily, entrando no pavilhão onde deveriam estar a ter aulas.

-Lene, estava a brincar. Como é que pudeste achar que eu estava a falar a sério? – gritou Lily, correndo atrás dela para conseguir acompanhá-la.

-Não digas nada, Lily. Eu já percebi, eu sei quando as pessoas estão a dizer o que sentem. – disse Lene, ainda de costas para ela.

-Não te vais zangar por uma idiotice destas, pois não? – perguntou Lily, visivelmente preocupada.

Lene virou-se para trás com um grande sorriso nos lábios, e olhou para Lily de forma trocista.

-Achas mesmo? O que vale é que tu acreditas sempre em mim! – disse ela.

-Idiota, estavas a gozar comigo.

-É verdade, é verdade.

-O que eu aturo…

-Mas tu gostas.

-Nem sei como.

-Mas não deixas de gostar.

-Infelizmente.

-Lily, não digas essas coisas, que fico a sentir-me mal. – disse Lene, a fazer beicinho.

-Pronto, eu gosto muito de ti!

-Muito melhor! – concluiu Lene, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava para a saída.

-Vamos sair daqui, por favor, daqui a um bocado morremos claustrofóbicas. – pediu Lily, pois os corredores estavam a encher-se cada vez mais com os alunos que saiam das salas.

-Ei, Lene! Lily! – gritou uma voz vagamente conhecida, ao longe.

Lene estreitou os olhos à pessoa que as tinha chamado e Lily fez um esforço para conseguir distinguir, ao longe, a face de Sirius, no meio da multidão.

-Black. – cumprimentou Lene, depois de Sirius se ter juntado a elas.

-Sempre de bom humor, Marlene. – disse Sirius, enfatizando o nome dela, o que fez Lene lançar fumo das orelhas e resmungar _"Idiota"_, ficando zangada.

-Sirius, que fazes aqui? – perguntei-lhe, tentando desviar a atenção dele de Lene, para não a arreliar. Afinal, seria Lily que depois teria de aturar o bom humor dela.

-Eu estou a estudar aqui. Fui tratar da papelada há uma semana, hoje foi o meu primeiro dia de aulas. E fiquei na mesma turma que vocês nalgumas disciplinas! – disse ele.

-Que sorte. – resmungou Lene. Sirius ignorou-a.

-Mas tu não eras jogador de futebol? – perguntei.

-Que eu saiba, os jogadores de futebol não são impedidos de estudar, a não ser que não queiram ter futuro.

-Ah, e tu és um daqueles que quer ter futuro, certo?

-Sou suficientemente inteligente para decidir que sim. – respondeu, sorrindo.

-És mesmo? – perguntou Lily, gozando com ele tal como ele tinha feito com ela na noite anterior.

-Ruivinha, queres falar sobre inteligência? Sirius Black é o rapaz mais bonito, sexy e inteligente toda a cidade. – Lily olhou para Lene, que por sua vez olhava para Sirius como se o que ele estivesse a dizer fosse completamente estapafúrdio. – Aliás, a prova disso é que eu fui capaz de chegar a tempo à aula de Química, enquanto vocês levaram um raspanete!

-A culpa não foi minha… - comentei.

-Então foi de quem?

-Da Lene, ela não acordava.

-Ah, eu logo vi que tinha de ter a ver com a mal humorada! – comentou ele, fazendo Lene lançar-lhe um olhar penetrante. Ela ia já a abrir a boca para gritar com Sirius quando finalmente apareceram os outros todos.

-Bom dia, atrasadas! – foi a saudação de Frank.

-És muito querido, Frankie. – resmunguei.

-Só digo verdades!

-Vocês não estão com umas dores de cabeça horríveis? – perguntou Mary, que estava com uma cara de sono que se notava à légua.

-Por acaso, já dormia mais um bocadinho… - disse Alice, enquanto bocejava. – Passei a aula toda afazer um esforço para manter os olhos abertos. Já o Remus, prestou atenção a tudo o que a McGonagall disse.

-Nem sei como… - resmungou Frank.

-Muita paciência. – disse Remus.

-E um café. – acrescentou Mary.

-Remmie, de vez em quando devias tentar descontrair e não fazer nada nas aulas. Como eu. – sugeriu Sirius, falando com ele como se já o conhecesse à anos.

-Acho que irás muito longe se continuares a dormir nas aulas, tal como fizeste hoje. – disse Remus, com um sorriso.

-Soube mesmo bem! Já tu não podes dizer a mesma coisa.

A campainha soou novamente por todo o recinto e embora de má vontade as pessoas voltaram a arrastar-se para dentro das salas. Lily e Lene, embora tivessem perdido a primeira aula, estavam ainda com menos vontade de prestar atenção, facto esse que era invulgar no que toca a Lily. As aulas passaram e de seguida veio o almoço. Felizmente, nem Lily, nem Lene nem Mary tinham aulas naquele dia à tarde e puderam sair mais cedo do que os outros.

Lene acabou por conseguir levar Lily e Mary ao centro de Londres para fazer compras e para ir comer gelado a uma geladaria a que costumavam ir. Acabaram por passar por um quiosque para comprar uma caderneta de cromos para o irmão mais novo de Mary, dado que esta lhe tinha prometido que lha iria dar. Lily passou os olhos pelas revistas com as capas cheias de celebridades e pelos jornais desportivos. Um determinado título, mais pequeno do que a grande manchete que ocupava quase toda a página principal do jornal, chamou-lhe à atenção: _"James Potter, novo avançado de Montreal Impact, começa os treinos já na segunda-feira"_. Lily olhou mais atentamente para o jornal, tentando ao mesmo tempo fingir que não o estava a ler. _"O jovem de 21 anos estreia-se agora no clube Montreal Impact da cidade de Montreal. O seu colega de equipa que jogava tal como ele como avançado na selecção sub-21 do Canadá, Sirius Black, optou por ir para Inglaterra, embora ainda não se tenham informações sobre possíveis clubes em que possa jogar."_ Lily arregalou os olhos e chegou-se à frente para tentar ler o resto do artigo. Contudo, Mary tinha acabado de comprar a tal caderneta e a mente de Lily, que ainda tentava perceber correctamente o que o artigo dizia, não foi rápida o suficiente para inventar uma desculpa para conseguir ler o resto.

Assim, avançaram pelas ruas de Londres, com Lily calada e pensativa e Mary e Lene a conversarem sobre um assunto qualquer sem importância.

Entraram na geladaria do costume e sentaram-se para pedirem os gelados. Lily escolheu um de avelã e baunilha, Lene um de menta com raspas de chocolate e Mary um de morango e framboesa. Depois de acabarem de comer, decidiram voltar ao apartamento de Lily e Lene para verem o filme "Titanic", pois Lene nunca tinha visto e Lily e Mary achavam isso um ultraje.

Entretanto, a meio do caminho, encontraram um gatinho pequeno que começou a roçar-se nas pernas delas e a miar. A princípio não ligaram mas o gatinho continuava a segui-las e uns segundos depois Lily estava profundamente comovida.

-Vá lá, Lene. É só um gatinho… E já viste o tamanho dele? Por favor! – pediu Lily, pela segunda vez.

-Não. Em nossa casa não entram gatos. Não gosto desses bichos. – comentou ela, olhando de soslaio para o gato que estava ao colo de Lily.

-Por favor, Lene. – A outra acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

-Também, se o fossem adoptar o Sirius não poderia entrar em vossa casa, portanto se calhar é mesmo melhor deixá-lo ficar. – comentou Mary, que estava encostada ao muro e que observava Lily e Lene.

-Porque é que ele não poderia entrar? – perguntou Lene, subitamente interessada na conversa.

Mary olhou para o gato, para Lene, e depois para Lily, a quem piscou o olho.

-O Sirius é alérgico a gatos, começa logo a espirrar cada vez que está num sítio onde exista um gato, coitado. – disse Mary.

-Então estamos à espera do quê? – perguntou Lene. – Vamos embora, e o gato vem connosco. – continuou, começando a andar.

-Obrigada. – sussurrou Lily.

-É mesmo verdade… - disse Mary, com um olhar inocente. – De nada. – e sorriu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Gostaram gostaram gostaram?_

_Obrigada pelos reviews, fiquei mesmo feliz!_

_Ainda não escrevi o próximo cap, estou à espera de inspiração x) mas tento não demorar muuito a postar!_

_Podem mandar revieeews? :3_

_Obrigada e muuuitos beijinhos 3_


End file.
